


Give A Little

by ktbl



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Alcohol, Arctika, Baking, Candles, Candy Canes, Champagne, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Dogs, Drabble Collection, Dreidel, F/M, Fluff, Full Moon, Gen, Ghosts, Holidays, Implied Relationships, Kidfic, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Masks, Memorials, Mistletoe, Multi, Photographs, Saint Lucia Day, Santa Claus - Freeform, Snow, Superstition, That's A Wrap!, Unorthodox Use Of A Door, Video Chats, Workplace, christmas markets, dares, festive, lanterns, mentions of past Sonya/Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktbl/pseuds/ktbl
Summary: A series of 100-word drabbles inspired by the adventdrabbles DW community. Tags will update as the prompts come out and fics are released.(Complete!)
Relationships: Cassie Cage & Johnny Cage, Frost & Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero, Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion & Takahashi Takeda, Jacqui Briggs & Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs/Takahashi Takeda, Kabal & Kurtis Stryker, Kung Jin & Takahashi Takeda, Mileena/Tanya (Mortal Kombat), Sonya Blade & Takahashi Kenshi, Sonya Blade/Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade/Takahashi Kenshi
Comments: 33
Kudos: 36





	1. Vicious Beast (Sonya & Kitana)

“That was once a wild beast?” Kitana’s eyebrows arched in shock.

“Ancestors were.” Sonya looked over at the fluffy white dog’s owner, and raised a hand. “Mind if we come say hi?”

“Not at all.” The dog’s owner smiled. “She likes attention.”

“Reminds me of a few people I know.” Sonya knelt down and the dog smelled her hand. She ran her hands through the lush fur. “Kitana, let her smell your hand. Bet she’s like every other dog out there… Scratch her ears, she’ll love it.”

Sonya wasn’t sure who looked happier - the dog, or the Kahnum of Outworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is based on this prompt:  
> 


	2. Sunglasses (Vera & Johnny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hot chocolate fogging up glasses

“Thanks again for doing this.” Vera Briggs stood on her tiptoes and pecked Johnny on the cheek. “I know Jacqui wouldn’t get to do something like this without you.”

“Kisses, Vera? How would Jax handle it?” Johnny wriggled his eyebrows in exaggerated lasciviousness.

“I’ll kill you myself.” Vera looked out over the cabin fence at Cassie, Jacqui, and Sonya lobbing snowballs, ruddy-cheeked and laughing. “You’ve got so many bad habits.” She poured him a mug of cocoa.

“Like what?” He took the mug and inhaled deeply, sunglasses fogging up immediately with steam. “I can’t see anything!”

“Like sunglasses twenty-four seven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is based off of:  
> .


	3. Burning Brightly (Hanzo & Takeda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Holiday Centerpiece (with candles)

The candles were always there, tucked away in a corner of the Shirai Ryu complex. Hanzo made sure they burned and were replenished as needed, month in and month out. Some students added flowers from time to time, seasonal blossoms or fragrant twigs. They never asked what it was, assuming it was another Shirai Ryu tradition. Always keep them lit.

It began as two candles. Then one year, covertly, a third candle appeared. He saw Takeda leaving, and the tall fresh candle burning brightly on the table. One for Harumi, and one for Satoshi - and, Hanzo knew, one for Suchin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is based off of:  
> .


	4. Elder Gods (Fujin & the Briggs family)

“You’ve _gotta_ know him.” The six year old’s hands planted defiantly on her hips. “He’s got white hair like you!”

Fujin crouched down and looked at Jacqueline Briggs. She glared at him, chin tipped up. He met her eyes. “White hair alone does not make a god, Jacqueline Briggs.”

“He can go anywhere as fast as he needs to! He’s real!” Her retort rang loud in the room.Fujin dared a look at her parents.

“I am afraid there has never been any Protector God named Santa Claus.” He paused, and winked once, conspiratorially. “Elder Gods are a different matter…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this story is: 


	5. Trustworthy (Frost & Kuai Liang)

“Come to Arctika, you said. Perfect my cryomancer abilities, you said.” Frost snarled and ducked a massive clawed hand. She flipped backwards, changed position, and shot a volley of icicles from her hands. Moonlight illuminated their fight on the snowy plain.

“You certainly would not have encountered this in Californian cage matches.” Sub-Zero pulled back, summoning a sword of ice and leaping into combat the monstrous snow beast before them.

“So you prefer to put your students in deathmatches?” Frost leaped, freezing one of its arms in place. “Great plan for student retention.”

“Only the ones I have confidence in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is based on this prompt:


	6. Matchy Matchy (Hanzo & Jacqui)

“Jacqueline Briggs.”

Jacqui twisted at the sound of her name. Shadowboxing in the Shirai Ryu Fire Garden, she waited for Takeda to finish his meeting with the Grandmaster. Hanzo stood before her, but Takeda was nowhere in sight. She dropped her hands, bowing.

“Grandmaster Hasashi.” Jacqui approached him cautiously, seeing something in his hands. Hanzo tossed it towards her. Jacqui’s fingers closed on it, and she glanced down. One of the Shirai Ryu clan masks, identical to Takeda’s, but it shone with newness. “Oh, did Takeda forget this?”

“No. It is yours. When you wed him, you become Shirai Ryu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just used the masks facet of the Dec 6 prompt:  
> 


	7. Photographs (Cassie & Johnny)

“Why don’t we have more of these?” Cassie held the framed photograph out to her father.

“Getting your mom to slow down for a holiday - let alone crack a smile?” Johnny shook his head. “You were… seven for this, I think… When you were eight we had Kenshi over, remember? He telekinetically dragged your mother out of her office for dinner. She was so pissed she wouldn’t do a picture.”

“I wish we had more.” Cassie sighed, closing her eyes briefly.

“We can make ‘em. Isn’t that what photo editing is for?”

“It’s not the same.”

“Maybe one day, kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a tricky prompt because I got about a dozen ideas, some of which may grow up into longer fics of their own!
> 
> The prompt for this fic was 'holiday family portrait':  
> 


	8. Twisting Gently (Kung Jin & Takeda & Cassie)

“So you just grab it and yank?” Kung Jin squinted, leaning towards Takeda’s phone. “It doesn’t look fun.”

“With a twisting motion. See? Right here. Let me replay it.” Takeda’s fingers flicked across the screen.

“He can barely get his hands around it.” Jin chuckled. “It just keeps coming and coming-“

“What are you two doing?” Cassie snarled as she stomped in, the striped stem of a candy cane jammed in her mouth. “Don’t tell me you’re watching porn.”

“We wouldn’t get. No, it’s this.” Jin said.

“That’s - what _is_ that? That’s disgusting.”

The men exchanged grins.

“Making candy canes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this story was an animated gif - making candy canes:


	9. Traditional Drinks (Takeda & Briggs Family)

“It just looks like fruit juice.” Takeda raised the glass of rich ruby liquid, and inhaled deeply. His eyes widened and he yanked the glass away. “What’s _in_ this?”

“It’s Christmas sorrel,” Vera Briggs called. She extended a hand, waggling a bottle of red wine. “Sorrel, sugar, wine, rum, spices. The important things.”

“Is your mom _trying_ to get us drunk?”

“It’s something from Mom’s family, and it’s our tradition. Don’t knock it til you’ve tried it!” Jacqui sipped, savoring the taste. “Tastes like Christmas to me.”

“For you?” Takeda sighed, and took a sip. “Maybe it’s not so bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by the following prompt image, Jamaican Christmas Sorrel (a drink):


	10. Something New (Sareena & Bi-Han)

“What _is_ this?”Sareena around, eyes wide as she shifted. Her shoulders rippled and Bi-Han watched her discomfort, his amusement hidden behind a facade of neutrality.

“Have you never seen it before?”

“Never. There was… nothing like this in the Netherrealm.” Sareena reached a finger out, poking at the white mound carefully. “What is this?”

“It’s snow, Sareena. Frozen water.” He stood beside her, fingers brushing snow off her shoulder. “Nothing to worry about.”

“It is strange, this… snow.”

Bi-Han shook his head and resisted the urge to chuckle. She looked human, but the demon still had much to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: first snow


	11. Overconfidence (Johnny/Sonya & Cassie)

“Your mom,” Johnny said sotto voce, “has weird traditions.”  
“I’m Finnish,” Sonya replied, lighting the last of the tapers on the Christmas tree, “and keeping this tradition as long you can not burn down the house.”  
“It’s like she doesn’t trust us.” Cassie flashed a grin.  
“More like I don’t trust your dad.”  
“I’m right here,” Johnny mock-grumbled. Sonya leaned against him, smiling with satisfaction.  
“Mom?” Cassie paused, nose wrinkling. “Should the back of the tree should be that bright? And smoking?”  
“Shit!” Sonya lunged forward, Johnny’s choked laughter ringing in her ears.  
“And she said she didn’t trust me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas Tree Fail


	12. Toboggan Ride (Sonya & Kenshi)

“Evac’s been moved to Bravo, come _on_.” Sonya ducked another hail of gunfire and yanked Kenshi’s belt, dragging him with her.

“Bravo’s halfway down the mountain-“

“I’ve got a ride in mind.” She dragged him towards the half-exploded remnants of the Humvee they’d arrived in. She seized a door blown off its hinges, and jerked her head towards the slope.

“You’re not thinking what I think you are-“

“You’re the telepath, you tell me.” Her voice was smug.

Kenshi groaned, barely settling himself behind her as they careened down the scree towards the helicopter.

“Ops with you never get boring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas toboggan


	13. Offscreen (Cassie & Kung Jin & Sonya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "Zoom call with Santa", but I'm not writing COVID-linked fic, so you get a Zoom call instead.

“Time to report in,” Cassie moaned, punching up the video call. ”It’s like three AM. Maybe she won’t pick up,” she added hopefully.

Kung Jin snorted. “Yes?” Sonya’s tired voice proved she had definitely been asleep. She sat up as the camera opened.

“Cage reporting in. Mission success.”

“As expected.” Sonya moved something offscreen; it was followed by a thud and a muffled sound. Cassie squinted suspiciously.

“What was that?”

“Cat. I’m petsitting. Report in on arrival. Blade out.”

“Cage out.” Cassie turned off her communicator, staring at it thoughtfully.

“What’s the problem?”

“My mother,” she mused, “has cat allergies.”


	14. Light - and Coffee (Cassie & Johnny/Sonya)

She felt twelve again, though maybe that’s what made this feel right - back before shit had gone downhill. Cassie carefully set a tray with coffee cups and warm raisin-saffron buns.

“I draw the line at the candles,” she muttered. “Wax is hell.” She climbed the stairs to her parents’ bedroom, rapping on the door.

“Problem?” Her mother’s voice, half-awake.

“Coffee and bun delivery.” Cassie nudged open the door, glimpsing her father’s bare arm draped possessively over her mother. Sonya sat up, tugged her shirt down, and a tired and happy smile lit her face.

“Saint Lucia bearing gifts. Thanks, Cass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this was Saint Lucia Day. When it wasn't picked for yesterday (the 13th), I actually wrote a longer fic - and I will probably still muddle around with it and post it later this month.


	15. Losers (Kung Jin & Takeda)

Jin dropped bonelessly onto the floor, glaring at the tangled green cords around himself.

“I will never understand this. We lost a drinking game and somehow we’re decorating your girlfriend’s Christmas tree?” Jin shook his head. “And now we’re trying to do this, with half of Bo’ Rai Cho’s best in us-“

“In _you_ ,” Takeda countered, snickering. He grunted as he pulled at one end of the lights tangled around his body, and groaned. He stared at the glowing lights with resignation.

“So explain why you’re the one wearing a whole string of those things and I’m not?”

“I tripped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this was:  
> 


	16. Paper Lanterns (Ashrah)

She watched from beneath her wide-brimmed hat, immersed in the crowd. She dropped a handful of dong into a woman’s hands, accepting a small yellow paper lantern in exchange. It contrasted with the rest of her nearly pure-white attire. She heard the murmured questions from tourists - nun? Actress? Something else? - as she wended through the throng to the river.

Ashrah accepted a light from someone, holding out her tiny tea candle, and then settling it back into the lantern. She had worked hard to free herself from the Netherrealm, and these moments of peace made all of the fighting worthwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this was:


	17. Bribes (Sonya/Kenshi)

“What’s this?” Kenshi inhaled the scent of the champagne skeptically.

“Bribe the CO time,” Sonya replied. He sat down on her office couch, and she tucked herself beside him, clinking their flutes together softly. “The annual try-to-get-her-in-a-better-mood-for-the-holidays bribe. I passed the rest of the bottle down the hall once I got our drinks.”

“So you saved flat champagne for me?” Kenshi snorted, tipping the glass against his lips. “Charming.”

“This is the good shit. You’d better be happy I saved _any_. But you’re in the outfit, so you get a glass.”

“Sleeping with the boss has its benefits,” he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this fic was:


	18. Dreidel (Kitana & Sonya)

“What is that?” Kitana peered intently at the soldiers huddled around a table.

“Gambling on-duty, which means I’m going to make them regret it,” Sonya replied darkly, crossing her arms.

One glanced over his shoulder defensively. “Chocolate gelt! It’s Chanukah. It’s a religious observation!”

“Right.” Sonya rolled her eyes. “I bet they’ll explain it to you if you ask.”

“This,” the sergeant said as Kitana approached, “is a dreidel. There are four letters…”

Ten minutes later, Kitana beamed, hands full of chocolate gelt as she returned to Sonya’s side.

“You took all of it, didn’t you?”

The Kahnum grinned. “ _Gants._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "gants" - so Wikipedia tells me! - is Hebrew for 'entire, whole' and one of the interpretations for one of the letters on the dreidel. If that comes up, the person takes the pot!


	19. Naughty Elves (Vera & Jacqui & Cassie)

“I can’t believe this.” Vera crossed her arms and sighed at her daughter. “What were the two of you thinking?”  
“He started it,” Jacqui began angrily.  
“And we finished it,” Cassie continued. Both of them had the determined expressions of their fathers, and no small amount of Sonya Blade’s confidence in their stances.   
“You’re just supposed to be elves,” Vera continued, crouching down.   
“He came in and said we had to do what he said. Then that Jacqui wasn’t gonna be worth anything.” Cassie’s expression soured.   
“So that’s why you decked Santa?”  
“He’s a fifth grader. He should know better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: naughty elves


	20. Ghosts (Kitana & Baraka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Beckon for the idea for this!

“It’s a holiday,” Kitana advised Baraka. “They celebrate it in much of Earthrealm.” 

“Why should I care?” He stared at her, teeth shining in the flickering candlelight.

Kitana sipped her wine. “They say there are ghosts in their holiday celebration. One of the past, one of the present, and one of the future.”

At the mention of ghosts, the Tarkatan jerked upright, eyes widening. There was a faint snick as his arm blades extended. “I am grateful we have no such festival here in Outworld.”

Kitana hid her smirk. While the Tarkatans remained superstitious, she would reign unquestioned in Outworld.


	21. (Socially Distanced) Mistletoe Kisses (Johnny/Sonya)

Johnny glared at the computer screen with all the annoyance he could summon.   
“You should be home, babe. Here, with Cass and me.“  
A thousand miles away, his wife sighed. “Trust me, there’s nowhere I’d rather be than home - but this is something that requires my delicate touch.”  
“Anyone can throw grenades, hot stuff.” He leaned back, fussing with the video software until he pulled up the background he wanted - a sprig of mistletoe on the screen - and flicked it on. “So. Make it up to me.”  
“I’m not giving you video sex,” Sonya laughed.  
“Pucker up, honey. Mistletoe time.”


	22. You Know Me (Mileena/Tanya)

“What is this?”  
“Earthrealm has a celebration where they exchange gifts.”   
Mileena picked carefully at the golden ribbon securing the package, her gaze shifting between the gift and Tanya. Tanya’s lips pulled in a smile, watching the way Mileena’s eyes crinkled with interest - and also the way she delayed herself. Tanya was surprised by her lover’s restraint, a rare thing notable on its own.  
“So you brought me something?”  
“I had the opportunity, and thought it might please you,” Tanya answered. Lifting off the lid, Mileena’s mouth split open in glee.  
“The head of Kotal Kahn. You do love me.”


	23. Babysitting the Lin Kuei (Frost & Kuai Liang)

“It’s important.” Kuai Liang looked across to Frost and the dark glower across her face. 

“Then I should be going with you!” She crossed her arms and he could see cold mist coming from her lips. “So you’re going off to some fancy meeting with those Special Forces assholes, and you’re leaving me behind.”

“I need someone I can trust to remain here in case of an emergency.” He watched her face, the flicker in her eyes as she weighed his words, and the hidden message threaded through them. He trusted her, relied on her.

“Fine. I’ll babysit. This once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt; holiday babysitting


	24. Challenge (Sonya & Kitana)

Kitana buried her nose in the boot-shaped mug, inhaling the spicy scents of cinnamon, star anise, cloves, and oranges. She looked through the steam at Sonya, eyes half-lidded in bliss.

“And everywhere does this?”

“Not everywhere. Some places do, but it’s European thing more than an American one. Some places just ran with it.” Sonya gestured to the pine-wreathed little sheds selling everything from tacos to tin soldiers. “It’s better when it’s actually cold and snowy, but I’m not abusing the portals to drag you to München for sightseeing.”

“Where is that?” Kitana asked innocently.

Sonya should have known better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas markets


	25. Challenge Accepted (Sonya & Kitana)

Kitana grinned smugly across another mug of glühwein at Sonya, savoring the slightly different scent. She couldn’t see Sonya’s mouth beneath the scarf wrapped close around her face. By the crinkled corners of her eyes, Kitana suspected she was smiling.

“You wouldn’t abuse the privilege,” Kitana said primly, “but for interdimensional alliances…”

“You’ll happily do so?” Sonya pulled down the scarf to reveal the half-grin on her face. Kitana had simply bowled through the tentative opposition and insisted, and nobody wanted to antagonize the Kahnum of Outworld. “Well, you wanted a German Christmas market, so we’d best get to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas Around The World


	26. Tactical Precision (Sonya/Johnny)

“Somehow I shouldn’t be surprised, and yet…”

“I’m a military officer with an attention to detail, what did you  think was going to happen?”

“Cassie’s  ten , Sonya. Do you think she’s going to care if the cake looks right? I was just gonna go to the bakery-“

“She asked for one, and it’s baking, so why wouldn’t I? I’m just as good at measuring out ingredients as I am at-”

“Killing people, I know, babe. So why does it look like a bomb went off in the kitchen?”

“It got a little messy. But the bûche de Noël is perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: bûche de noël


	27. A Little Something (Jacqui/Takeda)

“So I thought we could open presents at my place? Mom and Dad would like you to come over, but we didn’t know…” Jacqui laid her head on Takeda’s shoulder.

“Sounds good to me. Though I have something for you that I bet you don’t want to open in front of your parents.” Takeda stood up. “It’s not much, but…”

“That definitely sounds like something I don’t want Dad to see.” She watched Takeda leave and return with a palm-sized box. She lifted out the contents with one fingertip.

“They’re missing about a third of this.”

“That’s kinda the point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: festive (naughty) underwear


	28. Staying In (Sonya/Johnny)

Johnny’s eyes roamed over Sonya in her little black dress. He walked towards her, fingers wriggling. “God, babe, you look good enough to eat. When we get to that party…”  
“You’re not too bad yourself,” she nodded at his tux, “but we’re not going anywhere. Kid’s definitely sick, and I cancelled the babysitter. If anyone else is going to get Cass’ plague, it’ll be us.”  
“But babe…”  
“We’re staying in.” She kissed him slowly. “Doesn’t mean we can’t have any fun. Bottle of champagne in the fridge and I’ll even turn the ringer off on my phone.”  
“The magic words.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THe prompt for this: All Dressed Up And No Place To Go


	29. Missing Something (Bo' Rai Cho & Johnny)

“And what is this?” Bo’ Rai Cho looked at the cup, and then back up at Johnny, and back to the slightly foamy drink on the bar.

“Call it a little bit of interdimensional holiday cheer.”

The martial arts master and brewer lifted it up and sniffed. His thick brows furrowed and his nose wrinkled in skepticism. “This is some kind of joke, isn’t it?” He scowled at the actor.

“Just take a sip, man.”

Bo’ Rai Cho lifted the cup to his mouth and took a long, considering drink.

“Needs more alcohol.”

“That’s got _half a bottle of rum!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: holiday eggnog


	30. Work-Appropriate Affection (Sonya/Kenshi)

“She’s in a mood, sir - watch out.”

Sonya’s XO sounded concerned for once. It set Kenshi on edge. Most of the people who knew her were familiar with her moods, so to be actually worried…

“I’ll brave her den.” Kenshi raised up a small bag. The soldier chuckled in response.

“Better you than me. She’ll kill you for the joke but it might soften her up.”

Kenshi pushed into Sonya’s office, listening to her swear and snarl.

“Cheer up, General.” He tossed the bag lightly to her, and heard her snatch it from the air.

“What is this? Chocolate?”

“Kisses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: holiday kisses


	31. Convention Season (Stryker & Kabal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter/piece for this drabble event! Thanks so much to everyone who read along - I had a lot of fun writing these (even if being ill and out of town threw my schedule)!

Kabal stared at the row of men in the park, dressed identically. Top hats, blond wigs with cherubic curls, and broad sashes. He guessed they read “NEW YEAR” on the front, but all he could see was the blinding white of a row of asses that clearly never got sun.

“What did we do to deserve this?” Kabal groaned.

“It’s New Year’s Eve, man - what did you expect?” Kurtis Stryker pressed his eyes closed and pinched the bridge of his nose with exasperation.

“It’s December in _the city._ What are these people thinking?”

“New Year’s party in the drunk tank?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Baby New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments. If you want to leave a comment but not receive a response (sometimes you're too nervous and I get that!), just add "no response needed" and I will refrain from replying. :)


End file.
